


Pound

by asongforjonsa



Series: Reylo Smut One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo selflessly offers his services, Rey needs an orgasm, Smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Kylo hears his upstairs neighbor have a shitty sexual experience. Rey starts vacuuming her tension away and he decides he's had enough.





	Pound

**Author's Note:**

> I read [this post](http://tchalisew.tumblr.com/post/172972416966) today and knew I had to write a fic out of it. I hope that's okay!!

Kylo swore under his breath for probably the billionth time in two hours. It was 1 a.m. and his upstairs neighbor was having really loud sex. The bed frame banging against the floor of the upstairs unit had created a lovely (read: awful) little rhythm just a minute into the sex. He supposed it might make her less prone to stomping around and running her vacuum at all hours of the day and night, if she could just work off some of that tension…

Then it ended. Like, within 7 minutes it ended. The bed stopped banging against the floor, and he heard footsteps leading away from the room followed by a  _ very  _ loud door slam. A very muffled but still audible “FUCK!” came next as she threw herself onto her bed. 

Kylo groaned and reached for his phone, opening his chat with his friend Gwen. 

> KR: Yo. My upstairs neighbor just had tragic sex and is stomping around even louder.
> 
> GP: What the fuck, is that even possible? She already stomps like an elephant. 
> 
> GP: How do you know it was tragic? 
> 
> KR: It lasted 7 minutes…
> 
> GP: Oh good god… She’s gonna start vacuuming any minute. 
> 
> KR: Don’t speak it into existence - goddammit Gwen she just did.

The vacuum that he’d almost grown accustomed to hearing once a day had just started up. 

> GP: Oops. She needs to get properly fucked or this will never stop. 
> 
> KR: Lol yeah seriously. I need a good night’s sleep, shit. 
> 
> GP: Earplugs? 
> 
> KR: Yeah I think I have them somewhere. 

Kylo dug around in his nightstand for a minute before discovering them and popping them in. It helped, but not much. 

> KR: Okay it’s less bad now. 
> 
> GP: Good. Night!

Kylo dragged his ass out of bed five hours later and barely made it through the work day. He had four cups of coffee, which meant he had to pee all day, and he was in the most rotten goddamn mood by the time he got home. 

The vacuum wasn’t on in the apartment upstairs, but the woman was definitely stomping around. 

> KR: God this chick must weigh 400 lbs with how loud she stomps
> 
> GP: Lollllll you need to move

Later, as he was eating dinner, he heard the bed start banging against the floor upstairs again. This time there was shouting and moaning, which he took as a good sign. 

> KR: Oh damn someone's fucking the shit out of her, must’ve called a different guy
> 
> GP: Fuck yes! Maybe now you can get some sleep. 

Seven minutes later…

> KR: False alarm, it’s already over. Same dude. 
> 
> GP: Holy shit, she gave him another chance and he couldn’t deliver?!

The door slammed even harder. He heard her shriek in frustration. 

> KR: I’m not gonna get any sleep. She’s  _ raging  _ around the apartment. I might need to file a noise complaint, shit. 
> 
> GP: Maybe just go talk to her first?? She might not know how loud she is. 
> 
> KR: Ugh fine.

He cleaned up the dishes and put on his sneakers before walking out the door. He’d never met this woman and he already hated her. Why did he have to suffer for her shitty sex life?

The vacuum had just started up again as he approached the door. He knocked a couple times but the vacuum just kept going so he started pounding on the door.

_ Finally  _ that goddamn machine shut off and he heard stomping footsteps approach. She opened the door (well more like flung it open) and yelled “WHAT?!” 

Kylo couldn’t help it, his jaw fucking dropped. Standing before him was decidedly  _ not  _ a 400 lb old woman, but possibly the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She was probably a foot shorter than him and couldn’t weigh more than 110 lbs. How the fuck did she make so much noise? 

She looked stunned as well, standing there in a tiny floral robe, her hair all mussed up. “Well?!” she huffed. “What do you want?” 

Kylo shook his head quickly trying to snap his damn brain out of the fog it was suddenly engulfed in. “Uh, um-” 

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Hello? Anyone home? Why were you pounding on my door? I’m busy.”

_ That  _ snapped him out of it. “Busy vacuuming? Because you haven’t done that enough this week,” he scoffed. 

She took a step back and huffed at him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

Kylo chuckled darkly. “It means I live in the unit below you and therefore hear all of your stomping and vacuuming and unsatisfactory sex.” 

The woman gasped and turned bright red. “You  _ heard  _ that?!” She stepped further back into the apartment and Kylo took it as an invitation to come in. He sauntered (okay more like stalked) towards her, closing the door behind him.

“You know,” he murmured, “If you actually got  _ fucked  _ properly, you might not be so wound up all the time.” 

She made a sound that was like a weird hybrid of laughing, sputtering and snorting all at once. 

“I thought it was a different guy tonight, sounded like he was fucking the shit out of you. For all of seven minutes.” 

Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. “I can’t believe you heard that.” 

“Oh sweetheart,” he murmured, “I hear  _ everything  _ and that’s why I came up here. You’ve gotta lay off the cleaning and stomping, and to that maybe you should be looking elsewhere to get laid.” 

God he was turned on. She was so goddamn beautiful and so obviously in need of a deep dick fucking. Her pupils were dilated, and she licked her fucking lips… 

He bent his head and brushed his lips over her ear, relishing the shiver it caused. “I could help you with that,” he growled. He nipped her earlobe and she fucking  _ whimpered.  _

Kylo smiled and growled, “Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” She whimpered again and nodded her head. 

“I’m Kylo,” he said as he straightened his back. “So you know whose name you’ll be screaming in about 5 seconds.” He untied her robe and pulled it off her shoulders, making somewhat of a whimper himself when he realized she was naked underneath. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, looking her up and down with a predatory glint in his eye. She flushed red again but smiled up at him, clearly pleased with his reaction. “I’m Rey,” she murmured. “So you know whose name  _ you’ll  _ be moaning in a few minutes.” She gave him a saucy look as she reached for his zipper. She started to tug it down until he remembered he didn’t have a condom and swore under his breath.

“I need to get a condom,” he explained. 

“I have some,” she said, clearly eager to get going. She slid her hand inside his jeans, her eyes getting huge when she realized what he was packing. “On second thought, I don’t think they’ll fit you.” 

Kylo smirked down at her and removed her hand, zipping himself up quickly. “Give me two seconds,” he said, wincing as he tried to adjust himself at least somewhat. He was fucking rock hard. He started walking out the door, looking over his shoulder at her with a wink before leaving. He raced downstairs, dug around in his nightstand, retrieved two Magnums (just in case) and sprinted back upstairs. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he opened the door. Rey was sprawled out on the sofa, her eyes closed and her legs spread, one hand pulling her nipples and the other stroking her clit. She opened her eyes, biting her lip coyly before continuing. Kylo shut the door and was on her in .05 seconds, kneeling in front of her as he pulled her hand away from her pussy. He popped her fingers into his mouth and moaned at the taste before  _ burying  _ his face in her heat. 

Rey’s hands flew to his hair immediately, wrapping around his long black locks as she moaned and bucked her hips. Kylo usually like to take his time when eating a lady out, but he knew she needed it fast and hard and  _ good.  _ He sucked her clit between his lips and slipped two of his long fingers inside her. She spread her legs wider and tugged on his hair  _ hard,  _ crying out his name over and over and over. All that frustration must’ve meant she was on the edge because she came fast, her arousal coating Kylo’s face and hands as he licked and sucked and massaged her g-spot. Her quivering slowed down and she stroked his hair, but he kept going. 

“Kylo! Oh Kylo!” she cried. He switched his tongue and fingers, burying his tongue inside her absolutely soaked pussy. He rubbed her clit aggressively, he absolutely  _ had  _ to feel her cum on his tongue. She yanked on his hair as her walls started to clamp down around him, her shrieks filling the apartment. Rey practically folded in on herself, trembling and crying out as wave after wave hit her. 

Kylo licked at her softly, cleaning her up until she collapsed back against the sofa. He stared up at her, marveling at what an incredible sight she was when she came. 

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked quietly. “I can totally leave, there’s no pressure or anything-” 

Rey cut him off by sitting up and locking her arms around his neck, their lips colliding sloppily, almost drunkenly. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and locked her legs around his waist. 

Kylo stood with her still locked around him and sat down on the sofa with her in his lap. She was so deliciously naked, pressed up against him and grinding against his cock. He parted their lips only briefly so he could pull his t-shirt over his head, then they went right back to devouring each other’s mouths. Rey ran her hands over his abs, swearing against his lips as her fingers grazed each groove of muscle. Kylo lifted her up with one arm, the other moving quickly to undo his jeans and pull them off with his underwear and socks and shoes. It proved to be trickier than he anticipated and he swore loudly. Rey giggled and wrapped herself around him like a koala as he stood up to make the process easier.

They finally collapsed back on the sofa and Rey took the condom from him and tore it open with her teeth. She gasped at the size and girth of his cock as she rolled it down his length.

“I don’t know if this is going to fit inside me,” she whimpered. Kylo pulled her against his chest and lifted her up.

“So that guy was disappointing in  _ all  _ aspects, eh?” he teased. He rubbed his cock against her dripping pussy and she moaned  _ loudly. _

“Don’t fucking talk about him ever again,” Rey growled. “Now fuck me.” Kylo grinned at her and sank her down on his cock slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her, after all.

She let out a high-pitched whine, her tiny hands clutching his shoulders as he wiggled her hips, letting her adjust to his thick cock. She pressed her forehead against his, panting and cursing, and he stopped moving her. “Just give me a second,” she whispered.

Kylo stroked her back and ran his hands over her peach of an ass, trying to soothe her as she adjusted. “No rush, sweetheart, this is about you getting off.” Rey pulled her head back and smiled at him after a moment, and she sank down on him the rest of the way as they both cried out. Rey stilled again, absorbing just how fucking deep he was inside her.

Her eyes watered and he brushed the tears away from her cheeks. “Are you alright?” he murmured. Rey nodded quickly. “You’re just, ah, so fucking huge,” she moaned. She started to move her hips back and forth experimentally. “I feel like a fucking virgin all over again.”

Kylo took one of her nipples in his mouth, hopeful that it would distract from any discomfort. It worked, to his utter delight. Rey started rolling her hips more aggressively and Kylo pulled his lips off her tiny, perky, perfect tit so he could look her in the eyes.

He grasped her hips and started to swivel them around for her while he began thrusting up into her gently. Rey threw her head back, her chest heaving as she cried out.

“Goddamn Rey, you’re so fucking tight,” Kylo grunted. “You’re taking this dick so well, you’re gonna be ruined for all other dicks aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Rey chanted, her head snapping forward. She started to fucking  _ bounce _ on his dick, meeting his thrusts with crazed enthusiasm. Kylo reached down and pinched her clit, eliciting a shriek and flutter of her pussy walls around him. He grinned wolfishly at her and rubbed at it hard until she screamed through another orgasm. He stilled suddenly and growled, “You want me to fuck you from behind?”

Rey nodded eagerly and got down on all fours  _ on the floor.  _ “Damn, you really want this cock don’t you, Rey?” he grunted as he settled behind her.

She wiggled her ass at him, whining until her grabbed her hips and fucking  _ impaled _ her backwards onto his cock. Rey screamed, and really didn’t stop screaming until she came a  _ fourth  _ time, Kylo yelling through his own immediately after. He started to slump forward but remembered they were on the ground and she was tiny at the last minute, instead scooping her into his arms and plopping them on the sofa. He was still buried inside her, and he started to lift her up gently to disengage them.

Rey whined at the loss, whimpering that she felt so empty all of a sudden. Kylo kissed the back of her neck and sat her on the sofa next to him so he could go dispose of the condom.

She was in the same position when he came back, curled up in a ball, a look of sheer bliss on her face.

“So, same time tomorrow night?” Kylo asked as he started to dress. Rey stood up and tossed his jeans aside.

She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and purring, “Who said I was done for tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
